Noah Mapleson's Pokemon Journey: Kanto
by VintageKidneyStones
Summary: The story of a young boy named Noah Mapleson on his very own Pokémon adventure! You'll enjoy this!


_**Yeah baby, I'm back! I'm gonna kick it off with a OC Pokémon story, and it's gonna be LOOONG as hell. It'll be like Ash's adventures but in maybe only about one or two years.**_

_**Well, I got nothing to else to say but I hope you like it and disclaimer: Pokémon is not own- Oooh! Looks like my Hot Pockets are ready!**_

_The Story Begins._

_Prologue: Robot Rocket_

"It's done, sir."

He stands up with an evil smirk on his face. "Wonderful." He turns and shouts, "BRING IT IN!'

A young and small scientist scurries up the stone steps, watching his step.

"Uh... well... sir... ahem. AHEM!" The rest of the people stop and look, wondering what could possibly be going on. "We, Team Rocket, have come a long way, ever since Giovanni left us unknowingly."

"WE MUST FIND HIM!" Yells one of the goons, angrily while putting his fist up. The rest nod and agree.

He frowns. "Now, now, we all know that we also must move on, our new leader, Atlas, has helped us rebuild and innovate in technology and-"

"Get to the point!" Says Atlas impatiently.

"Okay, okay..." The scientist hurriedly tries to find a machine in his lab coat's pockets. "Ah, here it is! Behold!"

He pushes the button and the large and brown dirty curtains behind Atlas to show a small Paras, trying to hide itself from the large crowd in front of himself.

"But... it's just a normal Pokémon!?" Yells out another goon.

"No! It is but _more_ of a normal Pokémon! It is... it is a-"

"Pokébot! It is a Pokébot." Says Atlas, smirking.

The large crowd of Team Rocket employees turn and whisper, scratching their heads in confusion.

"What's a Pokébot?" Yells out anther one of them.

Atlas walks down the steps to confront the rather large and intimidating crowd. "Friends, brothers, sisters, today starts a new era in which Team Rocket conquers over all!"

The scientist also steps down and says "Well, uh, this rather lifelike Pokémon is not Pokémon at all, but instead a high tech robot!"

"What's it for?" Says yet another employee.

"We will build more of this. Different kinds of Pokémon, and send them out in the wild," Says Atlas, "For trainers to catch. Why, you ask? Well... once the Pokébot has been with the trainer and trained with him or her, he will soon betray the trainer and convince the other Pokémon to come and join Team Rocket! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

The rest follow suit and laugh along evilly with Atlas's horrifying plans.

One of the goons question, "How will we tell a Pokémon from a Pokébot?"

The scientist smiles and says, "Ah, good question! Each Pokébot will have a small 'T' on it's back, which we will easily be able to recognize. If you cannot see it, you may take Tspotter from the main office. But be warned, if you are not sneaky enough to use the Tspotter up close on the Pokébot or Pokémon, these creatures will act hostile against you, Rocket or not."

"Each of you will take a Pokébot to release into the wild. Come to hideout's center to take yours, and we catch any of you even_ thinking _about telling _anyone_..." Atlas Pauses, "Team Rocket will take you to face the consequences." Atlas smiles. "Good luck to all of you." Atlas turns and starts walking towards the exit. The crowd starts celebrating.

"WAIT!" Yells and asks the scientist, "Anything else, sir?"

The crowd quiets down. Atlas slowly turns around and says, "Team Rocket. Be ready for a new age of conquering, no more loss for us. These so called 'heroes' can't stop us now, we will take them in and stop them from being able to do anything about us."

Another pause.

"Team Rocket will rule all."

_Oh no! Looks like Team Rocket's at it again! Will their plans fail like always, or will Team Rocket finally win? Tune in next time for the actual beginning of our main character's Pokémon adventure!_

...

**_Well, writing that was fun. I really hoped you like my attempt at trying to make a memorable story._**

**_But, for now, this is KidneyStoneGasms, until next time, guys! See ya!_**

**_(I promise there will be more... a LOT more..."_**


End file.
